


ruin(g)

by ElatedFangirl



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Eventual Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2019-10-15 03:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17521427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElatedFangirl/pseuds/ElatedFangirl
Summary: ruin- (verb) to damage irreparablyruing- (verb) to feel sorrow, remorse, or regret~o~He left him because he hurt him.He wanted him even though he will hurt him.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> This story is based on @rosebudaus' prompt in Twitter.  
> You can check it here -> [CLICK HERE](https://twitter.com/rosebudaus/status/1087473197434449920)  
> I'm really thankful she allowed me to write to it <3

Ten has done many bad things in his life. He has chosen too many bad decisions, done many mistakes. But maybe this one snatches top place. He has never been this reckless or desperate and he can no longer stop himself. He is so deep into his mess, he can no longer climb out of it.   
  
If there was one thing he said he wouldn't do, this was it. But he's doing it now.   
  
He is fucked up. For real. But he continues to kiss the man anyway. He continues to moan his name, a mantra amidst the pleasure, as though by doing this it will make the man his.   
  
He scratches his back, letting red blossom and chase the path of his nails as he drag them down the expanse. He bites at his bottom lip, harshly and revels on the groan the man releases.   
  
Just for once, Ten wants to feel how it feels to be loved by the man he feels so deeply for. No matter how artificial that is. No matter for how short that is.   
  
This is wrong, he knows. His mind has been screaming at him for the past hour how wrong he is in doing this.   
  
But his mind screams one thing and his body another.   
  
Every kiss the man leaves on his body awakes his nerves, making him gasp for air. Every thrust the man does makes his insides feel glorious.   
  
And Ten cries, both from pleasure and from guilt. He cries because this is wrong and he doesn't care. For that moment, he chooses not to care.   
  
The phone that rings in one of the pockets of the discarded clothes on the floor is ignored. It blares the annoying ringtone but they drown it out with their lewd noise. Ten's moans escalate in pitch and the obscene skin slapping skin noises hurry in pace. Until Ten screams, calling out the name of the man he longs to be his. He screams as he reaches his ecstasy, feeling himself fill to the brim.   
  
The man slumps on top of him in between his legs, trying so hard to catch his breath. Ten wants to hug the man and he debates on his head whether he should or not. But he gets no time to decide, the man simply pulls out of him, warmth that is once all over him is now gone so suddenly.   
  
Ten hears the shower come to life and a few minutes later, he hears shuffling of clothes.   
  
"Are you not staying--" Ten's voice is small and vulnerable but the man being subjected the question to is cold. He clears his throat and continues his sentence, baring whatever is left of him, "--with me?"   
  
Why did Ten fall for such a guy? He sounds so desperate. He is desperate. He hates himself for it.   
  
"I can't, Ten, my boyfriend is waiting for me."   
  
The door slams simultaneous with the reality that slaps Ten on his face. The body that felt so warm just a few minutes earlier suddenly felt so cold and Ten has no other choice but to curl into a ball and cry himself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sound track:  
> [GIVE A LISTEN](https://www.youtube.com/embed/K8-uhmgGBF0)


	2. Chapter 1

It is a day more of being on bed, curled in a ball before Ten comes face to face with a worried Johnny. The elder apparently has forced himself into his apartment by using the house key Ten was forced to give to him claiming that it'll be put into use only during extreme cases of emergency. Despite of them two seeing just days prior, the elder decides it is an extreme emergency that Ten hasn't answered any of his calls and never answered the door for him when he arrived in his doorstep.  
  
Ten blinks up at him, seeing the worry etched on the elder's face. He smiles at him but he keeps his silence.  
  
"Ten, what happened?" Johnny's voice is a whisper, but still too loud in the silence that creeps the empty house.  
  
Ten offers no answer and just closes his eyes. A tear betrays him though as it falls on the mattress and Johnny immediately lunges himself to him to lift his head and let it rest on his lap. The elder hugs him awkwardly and he pets on his head, allowing Ten to just cry his sadness away.  
  
When the younger finally calms down a bit, Johnny squeezes his shoulder blade. "Do you want to talk about it, bud?"  
  
Ten's fears creep on his body and he lifts himself up to sit, ready to deny the elder of anything - of everything, but he makes the mistake of looking at him on his eyes and Ten sees what he doesn't want to see there. He sees the sincerity of the elder, as if coaxing him to spill his problems on him.  
  
And so he does.  
  
"I fucked up. _I'm_ fucked up."  
  
The elder shushes him and pulls him close again, warming him in his embrace. He speaks softly against the younger's head, "You are nowhere fucked up. You are a beautiful human being and whoever made you feel this way is the one that is fucked up."  
  
Ten, despite his aching chest and broken self, smiles against the other's shoulder. "I slept with him."  
  
Johnny is silent and Ten knows he is waiting for any other explanation he would offer to the man. With almost a decade of friendship, the elder knows not to coerce him and instead to just wait for him to open up to him in his own time.  
  
Ten is an emotionally-driven person, no matter how much he acts as though he never bears feelings. He piles up emotions slowly and he unloads these emotions slowly as well.  
  
"He has a boyfriend." Ten's voice is just above a whisper, as though he never intended to speak the information out loud. His voice shakes as his regrets came to him yet again face on, flooding him with guilt.  
  
And he breaks. Yet again, he breaks on his friend's shoulder and the elder just lets him be.  
  
After a few moments of petting and shushing, Ten hears the elder speak again. "It hurts to see you so broken, Ten."  
  
All Ten has done ever since the elder arrived is cry and he is on to another wave of tears when he hears the elders remark. "I'm sorry."  
  
"You don't have to be sorry that someone broke you." Ten sobs, his cries silent against the man's shoulder. He lets the elder comfort him as he continue to whisper assurances against his hair. "You don't deserve to be broken. You are a sweet person and he doesn't deserve you, okay?"  
  
Johnny pulls Ten off of his body and looks at him in his eyes. He wipes the tears on his face and he caresses it after doing so. "I know it hurts now but you have to try to move past it, Ten. He doesn't deserve you. Hell, he doesn't deserve even his boyfriend. But you have to try. Please don't lock yourself away like this. That man doesn't deserve your tears."  
  
Ten gives a slight nod and casts his eyes down, still unable to stop the streaks of tears falling on his face.  
  
"I know it hurts." Johnny whispers yet again in front of him. "I know it does and that's okay. Hurting right now is okay. It means what you felt was genuine."  
  
Ten looks up again at the elder who gave him a sad smile. He reciprocates the smile, lifting the back of his hand on his face to wipe the tears away.  
  
"But please, promise me Ten. You'll get up from this. Okay?"  
  
Ten nods again at the elder. The younger is resorting to actions instead of words as he doesn't trust his voice not to crack and lead him to another wave of tears.  
  
"Go out and keep your mind busy so you don't think about it as much. If dancing helps, then dance. If alcohol helps, you can resort to that too."  
  
Ten finally speaks, his voice but a croak, "Alcohol does sound good."  
  
Johnny smiles a bit at the comment, "Oh yeah? I'll take you out for that then. I'll call in the others too, okay?"  
  
Ten nods slightly, smiling at the elder as he engulfs him again in his arms, giving comfort and company altogether.  
  
\---  
  
The music that hits Ten's ears is unbearably loud but he soaks in it. He enters the club in his loose and soft polo shirt which has three buttons undone, revealing his soft honey skin underneath it. The front of the shirt tucks into his black ripped jeans, fastened by a long black belt that has the end of it dangling against his thigh. His hair is a muss, his face slightly done with just foundation, a bit of blush on his cheeks - enough to add color to his face, eyeliner on his eyelids, making his beautiful eyes stand out and lip tint on his lips to add pink to it.  
  
He lets the men and women alike check him out as he enters the club, tailing on Johnny as his other friends follow him on his back.  
  
"It's no fair you get all the stares as early as now, Ten." Jungwoo, one of his friends, chirps beside his ear as he and his friends slowly make their way deep into the dim club.  
  
Ten only smiles at the remark. He looks to his side slightly and talks a bit loudly for his friend to hear. "I'm sure you got half of those stares anyway, your looks are to be reckoned with."  
  
Jungwoo visibly glows at the compliment and Ten smiles, happy to let his friend lose the insecurity. "You really know your way into my wallet."  
  
Ten laughs at this, "Are you saying you're taking my bill tonight?"  
  
"With that compliment? Of course, I am."  
  
Ten knows Jungwoo is not doing it because of his compliment but because of his recent situation. He is thankful that his friends have never brought up what happened and just spoils him like this, although they make up silly alibis for them to do so.  
  
"Silly, but alright. I'm taking you up on that."  
  
Jungwoo just smiles at him warmly as they move to their chosen seats.  
  
  
  
"Ten, are you sure you don't want to dance?" Johnny shouts his question amidst the loud music. The night is getting deeper and the alcohol is slowly being absorbed by their system. Ten's friends are all tipsy making them extra confident than they already are.  
  
They all start to leave their seats in favor of the dance floor, loud electronic dance music blaring all over the club.  
  
"I'm sure. I'll stay here with the drinks, you go enjoy." Ten shouts back at the elder and motions to shoo him and his other friends away.  
  
"Hyung, are you sure? You're never one to pass up wild dancing." Lucas is already bouncing up and down to the music, his body riding the rhythm, as he asks Ten. The elder just smiles at him and nods. He shoos them away and stays with his bottles of beer on the table.  
  
By the time he finishes his second bottle of beer, he is slowly growing to be annoyed as his second order of beers hasn't arrived yet. He thinks the waiter has forgotten about his order and so Ten pushes himself up from his seat and slowly makes his way to the bar counter, despite the slight sway in his walk.  
  
He scans the counter and finds only one seat available. He hurries to it and plops down, immediately calling out his order to the bartender. "One cosmopolitan, please."  
  
He orders a strong one. He wants to drown all emotions away. Forget about all the pain he feels and be liberated even just for the night. If in the process he ends up in someone's bed, that's okay too. Maybe that someone could erase the feeling left by another man on his body. Maybe that someone could erase the guilt implanted deep within the layers of his skin. If ever he ends up in someone's bed, hopefully that person could fuck away all the hurt he feels in his mind and in his heart.  
  
"Coming right up!" The bartender goes to work on his drink as soon as he says his order. He watches the man concoct his beverage but is distracted shortly when the man besides him brings the thick glass down on the counter heavily.  
  
The man beside him seems to be piss drunk already, if the numerous bottles of gin on his part of the counter is of any indication. His head is downcast on the table, forehead supported by the back of his hand while the other grips on the glass tightly. It's shortly after that Ten notices the slight shake in the other's figure, his black hair bouncing lightly on his head and his shoulders vibrating very slightly.  
  
Is he laughing?  
  
No. _He's crying._  
  
When the man lifts his head, Ten sees red swollen eyes. He turns away though. This is none of his business. If at all, he should focus on himself. He is hurt too and he doesn't need any more burden or pain other than his own.  
  
His plans of ignoring the man goes out of the window the moment the man lays his eyes on him. He begins talking to him on his side, out of the blue, his words slurring as he speaks. "Arr- are yy-you broken t-ttoo?"  
  
Ten lets his eyes wander to his side again, taking a good look at the man who brings down another glass of gin to his lips, gulping his way into it. The man's eyes are red and his face is tear-streaked. Ten continues with his silence as he watches the man refill his glass again, pouring the last contents of his fourth bottle of gin.  
  
"Mm-men are sh-shit." Ten lets a bitter smile paint his face at the remark. Men are indeed shit. He feels like shit for sleeping with a committed man. He is shit for feeling like shit after what has happened.  
  
"I-I knoow I-I'm a man b-but myy boyfriend," the man pauses, as if to gather his bearings, pain evident on his face, "m-myy _ex-boyfriendd_ is a whole n-new level of sh-shit."  
  
Ten never plans on hearing anything or anyone's story when he agreed to go to the club. He just wants to drink his own miseries away. He wants to feel numb, to feel a different kind of pain other than the constant pang in his heart. He wants to feel like he is more than just what the man made him to be.  
  
But here he is now, listening to another man's heart break story, looking at another man crumbling to pieces as he destroy himself with each and every glass he empties into his body.  
  
Ten takes his first sip of his drink. The buzz from all the beer he has drank from earlier is still evident in his system. He lets the bitter after taste of alcohol linger in his mouth and he enjoys it as he imagines his body absorbing the alcohol, already welcoming the state of helplessness he is bound to drive himself soon into the night.  
  
But the man speaks again, despite Ten wanting to keep his peace. He speaks again and lets Ten know of his story.  
  
"H-how--" The man breaks in front of Ten and he freezes. The petite man doesn't know how to react to what he is seeing as he too has been in the same state just a day ago. "H-how can hee l-lie to m-mee?"  
  
Ten gives the man a sympathetic look but keeps his distance. The man is as sensitive as he can be already.  
  
"H-hoow dare h-he have n-noo sha-shaame showing th-the hhhickiiies given bb-by sommeooone eelse?" The man full on cries as he finishes his question.  
  
Ten keeps quiet, despite the pang in his heart. The pain is coming back and the guilt hits him in all of its force once again. He pulls his look away from the man in favor of his drink. He grips the stem of the glass hard, willing his tears to not fall. But they still do.  
  
"H-hee cheatedd on mee! And do I re-really fu-fuckkingg havve t-to knoow it when i-i wass ab-bout to s-sex him??"  
  
Ten literally clutches his heart, as if this will stop the pain he is feeling. The tears are now streams on his face. He bites his bottom lip as he brings his head to rest on his arm, hiding the fact that he is breaking yet again into pieces, right in the bar where everyone could see him.  
  
He hears the man take one, two, three glasses of alcohol from his new bottle of gin into his body. The man now full on crying as well.  
  
After what seemed like ages, Ten calms down a bit and lifts himself up to see the man slumped down on the counter, new bottles of gin evidently emptied during the time of his breakdown. He takes his own glass and takes a swig, finishing his drink in a shot.  
  
He orders again. And again. And again.  
  
Until he, himself can no longer feel anything and everything just blacks out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sound track: Please give these a listen!  
> [SONG 1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v4xbVLnUx_A)  
> [SONG 2](https://youtu.be/rbuwUi4EMn8)  
> 


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not very satisfied with how this turned out but I still hope you enjoy this! <3  
> Do tell me what you think about this :)

Ten gets an earful from Johnny the next morning. The younger is getting scolding with how he left their table, drank himself to oblivion and ultimately passed out on the bar counter - for all to touch and see! The elder is fuming with how Ten could have possibly been in danger.  
  
"Hyuuuuung~ stop it! It's not like anything happened to me." Ten attempts to get himself out of the elder's wrath with aegyo, despite his terrible hungover state.  
  
"Ten! That's not the point." Johnny is pacing around Ten's bedroom, his hands on his waist. Just watching him walking around makes Ten dizzy, the effect of alcohol is still clinging to his system and his head is aching so bad.  
  
"I know. But I'm fine don't worry about me." Ten attempts to get out of bed to find pain relievers to take and ease the pain that's plaguing his body, especially his head.  
  
Johnny hurries beside him. Despite the man being supposedly angry, he helps Ten to stand. Ten's feet are weak and he feels his head spinning, feeling the nausea hitting him full on. Ten is led to the dining table where he sits as he waits for the elder to get him the medicine and a glass of water and when it finally comes, he immediately takes it into his body.  
  
He asks the elder two more glasses of water, eager to cleanse his system of the alcohol as soon as possible. He needs to be functional. He has to work, after all.  
  
"Ten, please don't do that ever again. I should've known. I should've never left you." Johnny looks at him from across the table. The elder looks really remorseful. Compared to Ten, he is much more well-put, as though he never went out the night before. For all Ten knows, the elder could have danced all the alcohol in his system the past night. Could have fucked it all out too, but that's not an information Ten is eager to know.  
  
Never ask Johnny about his sexcapades. He will never let you see the end of it.  
  
"Stop blaming yourself, will you? I was just frustrated that the waiter never came with my order so I transferred to the bar counter so it's easier. I just had too much alcohol." Ten smiles at the elder, trying to rectify the situation - push all the anger and regret from the elder's mind.  
  
"You saw how everyone checked you out last night! Never do that again! It could have ended badly. Anyone could have taken you. Anybody could have--" Johnny stops in his sentence. Ten sighs and holds the elder's hand in front of him.  
  
"I know, okay? It will never happen again. I'm sorry I made you worry. I'm okay."  
  
Despite the assurance, Ten knows that his friend sees beyond the layers. He knows that the elder can see his desperate attempts to look as though he is fine even though inside, he still feels raw pain.  
  
"You're just blowing this out of proportions. Important thing is I'm okay." Ten's assurance sounds hollow even in his own ears but he tries to compensate the emptiness with a smile.  
  
Johnny grips his hand and looks at Ten straight in the eye. "You're not okay."  
  
Ten just smiles weakly. He is not. He is not okay. He probably won't be anytime soon. And as Johnny has said when he was consoling him the day before, hurting is okay. It's totally fine not to be okay.  
  
"I will be, don't worry."  
  
\---  
  
The week blurs by. Ten is stuck in a loop, a static that has him going on, just continuously trudging through his days.  
  
He does his work professionally but beyond it, his usual enthusiastic self is nowhere and it has his coworkers worrying about him. Whenever they inquire him about it, he just shrugs them off with a curt, "I'm okay," and he goes on. Always going on.  
  
He is convinced that he has no right to feel this way. He knows nothing transpired between him and the man, that what has happened was just one night.  
  
But before that, they were friends. And maybe, Ten saw him as more than that. Hell, he did or else he wouldn't be as messed up as he is right now.  
  
He wakes up every morning dreading to face the day, already looking forward to going back into his bed and sleep.  
  
Because sleep never fails him. It never asks too much of him and just takes him off and away. It may not be as good as alcohol, but it helps. It helps him forget, even just for a few moments. It helps him alleviate the pain even just for a bit. It helps him get out of the chaos that is his mind.  
  
The pain remains, and it is still as raw as it can ever be. The pieces of his broken self are just weakly put together and he makes do of it. He has to. He has to be okay. He has to try to be okay.  
  
Ten wants out of the pain. He wants it to stop. The guilt is still clawing on his back, scratching him, giving him pain each time. And Ten thinks he deserves it.  
  
His mind is a chaos of dangerous thoughts and pains and the only way he knows how to numb it is alcohol but he can't have that. At least not at the moment, and so he resorts to sleep.  
  
His friends can see through him each time, especially Johnny and they make sure they are there for him. They drive him around, make sure he eats and sleeps safe and well. Ten just soaks in the care. He needs it, but it is never enough. He still takes it though. He accepts whatever they can give him.  
  
They are always there for him and even though Ten knows he is subjecting his friends into so much inconvenience, he turns a blind eye on it and let's them be.  
  
He needs their care. At least until he feels whole again.  
  
\---  
  
Ten finds himself in the same club from the week before. This time, without his friends.  
  
He lets them off, telling them he won't get in trouble and that he'll be careful and safe this time and albeit reluctantly, Johnny let's him but not until he has set Ten's first speed dial to his own number.  
  
He parts with Ten with a reminder, "Remember to call me when you feel like you're getting too buzzed and out of it, okay?" But Ten just smiles. His friends are too overprotective for their own good.  
  
His black coat over his black cropped shirt and black jeans fastened by a black belt gathers all eyes on him. His ears are adorned with different silver jewelries - four pieces all in all. His black hair is pushed back and his eyes are lined with black.  
  
His stare is piercing and anyone that meets it instantly backs down. With the intimidating stare he fronts on, no one even dares to approach him.  
  
He carries a strong aura with him without even noticing, all too focused on his only goal for the night - to lose himself and drown his pain with alcohol.  
  
He goes straight to the table counter and settles to the only seat he is familiar with - the seat he was situated in the past week. He gives a small smile to the bartender who gets flustered, pink dusting his cheeks. Ten smirks, clearly finding the blushing bartender amusing, to the poor man's expense.  
  
"I'll have one cosmopolitan please." Ten leans back on his seat, revealing a bit of his abdomen.  
  
This only makes the bartender to be flustered all the more. The poor man stutters as he speaks, "Y-yes! C-coming!"  
  
A sober Ten is a dangerous Ten. He is bold, feisty, and flirty. But none of these is Ten at the moment. He may appear as though he is down for any fun for the night but the truth is, there is nothing else Ten wants but to be left in his own company and enjoy the strong punches of his own red bitter alcohol.  
  
He wants everyone to drop their stares from him. He is alluring and the stares are but a signification of how captivating he is, and it is only heightened by his masterful look for the night. But he wants none of those attention. Not when he is in pieces. Not when his pieces are just weakly glued together, ready to stumble and crash again anytime soon.  
  
His drink is placed in front of him with shaking hands. Ten gives the man one more look - a silent thank you, before he pulls the glass to him by the base.  
  
He is just in his first sip when someone settles beside him so he throws a brief side glance, trying to see who is brave enough to be within a meter from him. His eyes widens a bit to see a familiar face.  
  
The face this time though, is well put - clean, sharp and _handsome_. The man is clad with an all black polo shirt, buttons adorning the cloth here and there, and ripped black jeans. His hair is undone and it falls to his eyes, giving his serious gaze more intensity than it already has.  
  
The man's face is brooding, a complete opposite of how Ten saw him a week prior. This man is pieced together, and maybe, Ten thinks that he is here to drown the pain that claws through the cracks of his hardly put self as well, just like him.  
  
Ten lets his gaze linger at the man who notices it shortly. The man turns to look at him, meeting his eyes. They stayed like that for a moment before Ten speaks, "Are you feeling better?"  
  
The man's eyes widen a bit, clearly surprised that Ten knows of him. "Do I--?"  
  
Ten cuts the man mid-sentence to explain himself, smiling slightly at the man as he explains, "I saw you here last week, in this same seat too."  
  
The evident realization dawns on the man's face. "Oh. You are that guy?"  
  
The man clasps his newly served bottle of gin and pours some of its contents into his thick glass as Ten watches him. "I was embarrassing last week. I couldn't remember all of it, but I knew I embarrassed myself one way or another. I'm sorry."  
  
Ten takes a sip from his own red liquor, smiling after doing so as he feels his body accepting - _embracing_ \- the alcohol. "Don't worry about it. I'm glad you could get it out."  
  
The man's eyes widen obviously now, "I did what?"  
  
Ten laughs at this. The man clearly cannot recall most of the events that night, what with the numerous bottles of gin he has drank all alone that has him blacked out shortly after. Ten is not even surprised.  
  
"Well, you did kind of tell why you were getting yourself piss drunk the last time."  
  
The man takes a whole glass of gin into his system in one shot, most likely because of the embarrassment but Ten finds it amusing.  
  
"Don't worry. If it helps you calm your nerves, you didn't say much. You were slurring and swaying and the next thing I knew, you passed out."  
  
Ten hears the man says a small exasperated "Great," and that has him bursting into a fit of chuckles.  
  
When he decided to go back to the club, he never even thought about laughing or conversing to anyone but Ten finds himself carefree around a stranger who was just as broken as himself a week ago, trying to be as whole as he pretends to be and maybe that comforts Ten. That maybe, someone is hurting like him and feeling what he is feeling. That maybe someone does understand the pain that he is going through.  
  
"Look, don't worry about it. I can tell you my reason of going here, if that makes the embarrassment go away. And if you want, you can tell me your story properly, more sober so we can understand each other."  
  
The man seems interested as he turns his body to face Ten slightly. He pours another batch of gin into his glass and takes a shot, "Fair enough. I'll listen to your story."  
  
  
  
Amidst the never-ending alcohol, loud music that they don't even pay attention to, and lights that danced and pranced around them, Ten tells the man of his reason. He narrates his story on how he slept with a man but the man just left him, as though nothing even happened between them prior to that night. Ten sips on his third glass of concocted drink before commenting lastly, "It's probably my fault anyway."  
  
The man clicks his tongue, his face a tad bit annoyed - clearly sympathizing with Ten, but it just makes the petite male chuckle. "First of all, that man is an asshole."  
  
Ten smirks at the man. He sips another from his glass as the man beside him does the same.  
  
The buzz in his system is now getting evident. He can feel his body heating and he is sure it causes a dust of pink on his cheeks.  
  
He then looks at the man beside him who is pouring the last contents of the second bottle of gin into his stout glass. The man is pretty buzzed too. He leans his body on the counter and despite the lack of decent light, Ten can see the pink on his cheeks as well.  
  
"It's my fault for giving in."  
  
"No. It's that asshole's fault he doesn't know how to own up to his actions."  
  
The man takes the whole glassful of gin in one shot into his body. Ten does with his cocktail too and when he empties the glass, he moves his high chair to face the man. "Now, will you tell me about your reason, before you get incoherent and piss drunk again?"  
  
The man laughs slightly and turns his own high chair to face Ten. "Alright. No more alcohol. I'll tell you properly this time."  
  
Ten offers the man a small smile, encouraging him to open up. Ten knows how liberating it is to unload burdens. It is extra liberating doing it with a person you know very little about. There is something about spilling worries and problems to a stranger who will have no use of the information shared that is so freeing.  
  
Ten is but a stranger to this man's eyes but he accepted Ten's burdens and even comforted him in some way. For this, Ten is willing to lend him an ear, especially since the man looks like he really needs one.  
  
"Well, I think you get the gist of it already." The man visibly fidgets, playing with his fingers in front of him. "My ex-boyfriend cheated on me. I knew he was for some time, but seeing hickies on his body when we were about to fuck was the last straw, I guess?"  
  
The man tries to be lighthearted about it as he shrugs his shoulders at the end of his statement. But Ten sees through it though. He can see because he is in the same broken state, albeit for a different reason.  
  
 _Albeit the reason being analogous to the reason why the man broke into pieces, in the first place._  
  
Ten doesn't divulge the fact that the man he slept with has a boyfriend. He deems it better to leave the information out. It may trigger something in the man in front of him.  
  
Ten pushes himself forward and takes the man's hand in his and gives it a light squeeze. He has no words to offer so he gives the man a smile - one that shows he is there offering his presence and comfort even though they know very little of each other. A smile that shows that even just for this while, Ten will be a companion that only offers peace and never pain. The other man responds to it with his own, painting his face with it, making him look the slightest bit less wrecked.  
  
They stay hand in hand for a few moments more, letting each other's minimal warmth keep them grounded before they decide it's late and best to part for the night.  
  
They give each other's hands a soft squeeze yet again.  
  
"I probably should go before I get tempted to get more drunk and end up in trouble again," Ten chuckles as he slowly start to stand from his seat.  
  
"Yeah, I should probably do that too." The man stands from his seat as well, "thank you for listening--"  
  
"Ten."  
  
The man smiles as he tries the name on his lips. He looks at Ten as he states his own name, "Taeyong."  
  
Ten smiles at the man. The name suits him. _Taeyong_ suits the man's sharpness and gentleness. "See you again Taeyong?"  
  
"See you again, Ten."  
  
Ten leaves the club with less pain and more peace before coming into it that night. He leaves carrying a serenity that he thought he has long forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sound track:  
> [PLEASE GIVE A LISTEN](https://youtu.be/MnXQgq2P1Us)


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am the least satisfied with this chapter so far ToT and I'm sorry that it came so late. My personal life is quite hectic.  
> Nonetheless, I hope you still enjoy this :)  
> Please do tell me your thoughts on this! <3

It has become some sort of a habit. Unknowingly, Ten's body always drags him back to the same club every weekend. It's like his body has been programmed without his knowing that when the week is nearing its end his mind starts to bug him, his gut itching for another night of rounds and rounds of alcohol, his body already anticipating the buzz.  
  
He keeps his body clean of the liquid during weekdays. He is passionate on his craft and so that takes front line, all the other things, including alcohol, second. And that's entirely okay. He just frees his weekends for the alcohol.  
  
And maybe for Taeyong too.  
  
The man has become some sort of a friend to him, an unexpected company amidst the sorrow that has plagued his days ever since _that_  night. He has been to the club a couple of times after they have spoken soberly. They have promised to see each other again, and they did.  
  
It wasn't planned but somehow, Taeyong found himself in the same club as well and so they shared a couple of bottles and glasses of alcohol yet again, had small talks about anything and everything and went home before they get way past the buzzed state - both claiming that someone will flip tables once they get too drunk to get home properly.  
  
They have gotten closer over the weeks of meeting and sharing alcohol and talks in one corner of the dim and noisy club. Their conversations flow seamlessly and they even got to joking around with each other. They have kept their friendship lighthearted ever since. After all, the very reason they keep going back to the club is to drown out their pain and both of them knew better than giving each other unnecessary thoughts and pain by reminiscing whatever it is that has caused them such.  
  
It's the buzz that has them coming back. And maybe for Ten, it's the company too. Because Taeyong never asks. He just accepts what Ten can offer and there's something in that that makes Ten comfortable.  
  
Despite the state he has been in for weeks and weeks now, he can feel himself slowly being eased off of the pain. It's not easy. It never is and it still hurts like hell. His conscience is still a chaos of it's own and his heart still continues to try to mend itself. The process is awfully slow and painful. Every waking moment is still a question, every time alone is still a challenge. But Ten tries to get through it. The alcohol helps. The company does too. And so he trudges on mindlessly, just accepting what comes and just focuses on slowly ridding himself of the pain.  
  
It's slow but he will get there somehow. He has to heal for himself.  
  
  
  
Ten has become a frequent customer in the club. The bouncers and bartenders have slowly adjusted to his aura and looks but the other customers clearly still haven't. Both the regulars and the new ones still have their eyes glued on him but they always resign when he makes it evident that he doesn't want any other company.  
  
This time, Ten wears a simple look, one that, in his opinion, screams _lazy_. He wears a white sweater - the slit on its side bares a bit of his skin and the random holes here and there show some more. His white pants are paired with white sneakers. As he was too lazy to do even the lightest of make up, he pops a white bucket hat atop his head and pulled it down until it goes almost over the whole of his eyes.  
  
He is like a (lazy) angel, glowing amidst the dim club. He catches stares here and there and many have tried to get close to him but one look from him exudes so much already that they have no recourse but to back off.  
  
He was slowly getting into a sour mood with all the unnecessary stares when a person slumps on the seat beside him, "You don't look too happy with that drink."  
  
Ten looks to his side to see Taeyong, all in his black outfit glory again. He smirks and just sips from his drink. "All the unnecessary stares bug the fuck out of me."  
  
Taeyong chuckles beside him. Ten decides his chuckle is a good sound. The man orders his own round of drinks and gets to drinking as soon as he gets them. "Well, you can't exactly blame them, can you?"  
  
Ten faces the other man and looks at him. He wants to raise his eyebrows at him but when he attempts to do it, his hat gets in the way so he just speaks his question, "Why exactly?"  
  
Taeyong moves to face him as well, a stout glass still in hand. He takes a swig before he purses his lips. "First and foremost, you look like an angel who suddenly thought it'd be a good idea to come swing by in this club. Look at all those white!" Taeyong playfully squints his eyes, covering them with his hand as though Ten is a bright light blinding him.  
  
Ten laughs loudly at this remark. He takes his drink and finishes them in one shot, orders another and looks at Taeyong again, smirking. "Oh I'm sorry, Mr. Grim Reaper. Looks like you were bored and decided to just come and have some shots too."  
  
Taeyong's eyes visibly shines under the hair falling in front of them. His cheeks bunch up and he laughs sweetly. It is a soft sound and it makes Ten smile. "Don't attack my fashion."  
  
"Okay, _Mr. Grim Reaper_." Ten mocks at the other man, emphasizing the name he chose to call him, as he takes more alcohol into his system. It's still early into the night and Ten still looks forward to so much more alcohol but he knows he has to slow down if he wants to last long.  
  
"Mr. Angel, you see the point is, you're not really an angel because you scare all people off with just your stare."  
  
Ten smirks again at this. He leans forward to Taeyong, the other also leaning forward to offer his ear to the other who whispers, "Don't out me, but I'm actually Lucifer." Ten clicks his tongue as he winks at Taeyong when he pulls back.  
  
The other man laughs again, louder this time and it catches the attention of all the other customers but they don't mind, all too engaged in their own bubble of lighthearted conversation. Amidst the dim club, Ten knows both of them look, funnily enough, like a yin and yang. And they fit so well. It's a natural chemistry blossoming between them and for Ten, it shows that both of them could be very good friends. After all, good friends are found in the most unexpected places during the most unexpected times.  
  
The alcohol flows freely and as more alcohol is consumed, the laughs and talks gradually makes no more sense.  
  
  
After rounds and rounds of alcohol and nonsense talks, Ten can already feel the buzz evident in his system and when he looks at Taeyong, he can see the man pink in his cheeks, clearly showing that he is buzzed as well. He has been curious for so long and maybe it's the alcohol that has him asking the question he has tried to push off for so many weeks now. "I hope you don't mind me asking, what do you do, Taeyong?" Ten asks amidst the loud music blaring around them in the club.  
  
Taeyong pauses in his his drink and looks at Ten for a few moments before settling his glass down. The reaction has Ten's eyes blinking a few times rapidly and so he tries to salvage the situation by clarifying, "You don't have to answer. I know I'm stepping over my limits."  
  
Taeyong chuckles at the clarification. Ten can see his eyes smiling as he does so under the hair over them. "No, no... You're not, don't worry. I just don't think it's a job you would think I have."  
  
"Now, I'm curious." Ten playfully comments as he squints his eyes, side-eyeing the man as he finishes the alcohol in his glass.  
  
Taeyong takes a swig from his too, smiling when he faces Ten and asks with a deep voice, "How about we meet sometime during the week so I can tell you what I do?"  
  
\---  
  
Ten finds himself in a cozy cafe in the middle of the city because of the inebriated agreement days prior. He has arrived early than the agreed time and so he settles on a table beside the ceiling-to-ground glass wall overlooking the passing strangers and cars outside. He sips on the straw of his drink, letting the iced americano, his favorite coffee concoction, into his system.  
  
Differing from his club fashion every weekend, Ten wears a comfortable pair of denim pants and white shirt underneath a black coat. He pops a cream velvet cap over his yet to be styled hair to cover it.  
  
It is fifteen minutes past their agreed time and Ten is already half into his drink when someone settles in front of him. His eyes linger on the man, eyes clear and questioning as he looks. He asks with his eyes and the man smiles shyly.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm late. I got caught up," Taeyong scratches the back of his neck after he settles his bag beside him and the stacks of paper at the side of the table.  
  
Ten smiles slightly, sitting upright from his previously comfortable position. "I'll let you go just this time," Ten winks which earns him a smile from the other man.  
  
"I feel rather under-dressed," Ten adds after a few moments.  
  
Taeyong's eyes widen a bit, looking at his blue suit before clarifying, "No, you're not. This is just what I wear to work."  
  
"It makes me look unemployed."  
  
Taeyong chuckles at the remark and playfully asks, pouting, "Are you not?"  
  
Ten's eyebrows raise. He lifts the cap just to let the man see he is raising them. "I'm appalled you think I am not." He dramatically rests a palm on his chest to emphasize his comment.  
  
Taeyong rolls his eyes at Ten and just smiles, "You know I'm kidding. But you really don't have to worry about it. No one here will judge you. Everyone around here is either a professor or a student, or well, _unemployed people too_." Taeyong's voice is playful as if he is challenging Ten.  
  
Ten gets the challenge. He'll show him what he wants the next time.  
  
"So which are you?"  
  
"I'm too old to be a student."  
  
"You never know." Ten simply shrugs as he reaches for his iced americano, sipping on it as he smirks because of Taeyong's reaction. It's Taeyong's turn to be dramatic. Ten just laughs at how Taeyong sighs loudly as he squints his eyes on him. "So you're telling me you're a professor?"  
  
Taeyong nods in answer, "In a school around this area."  
  
"Oh? Really?"  
  
The man just smirks, resting his chin on his palm as if he is ready for another round of judging Ten but Ten can see the playfulness in his eyes. "Yes. Which subject do you despise in school?"  
  
"Ask me which I like because those are fewer."  
  
Taeyong chuckles. Ten was getting afraid that he is scaring the man because of his sass from earlier but the mini banter proves to him that Taeyong can adjust to his personality just fine. Even when sober.  
  
He is mostly easy to be friends with but there are just some people who finds it hard to accept his sass and humor. After all he has always had struggles with toning them down. It's just engraved to who he really is.  
  
"I'll start enumerating from my most hated then you tell me if I got it, yeah?"  
  
Taeyong nods to this so Ten just went on enumerating.  
  
"Science." Ten starts, pausing as he waits Taeyong to respond if he got the subject right or not.  
  
"Funny how your most hated is my most loved."  
  
Ten's face mockingly sours and he fake pukes which just makes Taeyong laugh. "Ew, science."  
  
"Hey! Science is fun!" Taeyong looks like he really does love the subject and Ten doesn't know if he finds that funny or not. He has had bad experiences with science geeks.  
  
"Consider this friendship done."  
  
Taeyong holds on to his forearm just as he motions to jokingly stand, laughing. "Sit down. Let's have some cake while we're here."  
  
  
  
Taeyong orders three different cakes for the two of them. All the cake they bought are of Ten's liking. Taeyong insists that Ten choose what they buy as he is the _guest_  and that he is the newcomer to his favorite cafe. So Ten orders his favorites - chocolate cake and carrot cake, and since Taeyong insists they get another one Ten decides on a cheesecake, following the professor's suggestion.  
  
They settle on their table, Ten taking fork after fork of his first slice- a rich chocolate cake. He loves it. It's moist and it's not too sweet. Or maybe for him, it isn't. He has a sweet tooth after all.  
  
"What do you love about science anyway?" Ten asks after a whole while of silence just eating their food.  
  
"I find it fascinating." Taeyong responds before a forkful of cheesecake.  
  
Ten's eyebrows scrunch, his eyes squinting as he looks at the man chewing his food. He shrugs, "I would never relate, I guess. I never liked it."  
  
Taeyong chuckles before sipping from the straw of his strawberry frappe drink. _So vanilla_ , Ten thinks but he pays the beverage choice little mind. "It's fascinating for me because it can almost explain anything and everything. And I like the certainty."  
  
Ten hums at the explanation, nodding his head softly. He munches more of his cake and after awhile, speaks again, "Sometimes, you don't have to understand things. You just have to believe it happens."  
  
With this remark, Ten pinks on his cheeks as he catches the other man staring at him, his fork still mid-air with the piece of carrot cake suspended and waiting to be eaten. He chuckles softly and scratches his side burn, "I'm sorry. That was so out of the blue."  
  
Taeyong takes the cake in his mouth after awhile and shakes his head, "Don't be. It just made me a bit curious."  
  
Ten tilts his head slightly to the side in question about what the man means.  
  
Taeyong looks at him in the eye, squinting his own a bit as if analyzing Ten, "What exactly do you do, Ten?"

Ten smirks, "Maybe we will still have to meet during the week, huh?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sound track:  
> [GIVE A LISTEN](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2CaNqTp4PfM)  
> I don't think the sound track matches the chapter this time THAT accurately but I hope you still enjoy it!  
> Do tell me what you think about this chapter :D


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what I feel about this chapter lol but I hope you enjoy this still :')

Ten waits for Taeyong to call him or even just send him a text message signaling him that he has arrived in the address he has relayed to him. The two has agreed that Taeyong is taking a day off to visit him in his workplace because after all Ten did the same for him.  
  
He expects the taller man to come any time soon and he bites on his bottom lip, suddenly nervous - for what reason, he's not entirely sure. Maybe it's the thought of Taeyong being able to know him on a more personal level? It's the first time he is bringing anyone to work and that thought alone makes Ten pace.  
  
His _world_  involves hurried people, messy surroundings, loud voices and flashing lights. It's not exactly an environment that anyone can adjust to all so fast. But he surrenders to the fact that there is nothing more he can do but accept what's to come. He brought this upon himself.  
  
He is showing a deeper part of himself to a stranger he met in a club just a few weeks ago and to his surprise, he finds nothing wrong with it. Instead, he welcomes the peeling of his walls - the very walls he has started to set up not long ago to protect himself. He convinces himself that it's okay. As long as this slow baring of himself is with Taeyong. He has become a friend after all.  
  
Ten is snapped out of his thoughts all too suddenly when he hears his phone blaring the loud ringtone. Him and Taeyong had exchanged numbers in the club prior to their first weekday meeting and now it serves its purpose when Taeyong's name appears on his phone screen, signaling that the taller male is calling.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
" _Hi_." Taeyong's voice against the phone is deep, deeper than it sounds in personal and the fact that Ten can tell such difference makes him smile to the phone.  
  
"Are you here?" Ten's voice has turned rather squeaky but he tries to school it back a pitch lower, eager to hide the fact that he is nervous. His darned voice always turns squeaky when he is nervous.  
  
It's not just Taeyong that he is nervous about, it is all the eyes and all the murmurs of gossips that he will definitely be getting when he finally brings Taeyong in. His friends, especially. They can be very _undisciplined_  in front of people who they should be most disciplined with. They will not conceal the fact that Ten has brought someone other than his family or close friends to work and instead they will be the main progenitors of its spreading.  
  
He bites his lips as he listens to Taeyong's low register against the speaker, " _I'm in a parking lot. I'm not lost, am I? This is really some kind of a storage building, right?"_  
  
Ten can hear the mild uncertainty in the man's voice and he can't help but chuckle, trying his best to tone his laughter down. His breathy laughs delivers through the phone and he hears Taeyong whining, " _Yah! Don't laugh at me. I'm nervous as I can be. You're not pranking me, are you?_ "  
  
This time, Ten does laugh out loud. "Calm down! You're in the right place. I'll come get you. What color of car do you have?"  
  
" _Uhm... White._ "  
  
"Alright. I'm coming. Give me a few." Ten hangs up, grabs a long coat and goes on to fetch Taeyong.  
  
  
  
After a lengthy banter of Taeyong questioning whether Ten is leading Taeyong into some kind of prank or trap and Ten trying to argue otherwise, Taeyong relents and follows the shorter man into the building.  
  
During their short walk to the building, Ten just shakes his head as he snorts, "I can't believe you actually thought I'm lying."  
  
Taeyong throws him a glance and smiles apologetically, "You can't blame me. This building looks really sketchy from the outside."  
  
It is just during this moment that Ten opens the door to the building and he can see Taeyong freezing on the spot. He smirks at him and just pulls him in.  
  
The taller man trudges as he pulls him in front of the holding rooms. He pauses in one of them and points at the placard in front of it. He calls Taeyong's attention to the name written on the sign, "This is my room. You can stay here when I finally get called later. But you can watch too if you want to."  
  
Ten's confidence slowly rises as he sees Taeyong visibly nervous. He pats the other man's back again when he sees him curl to himself, clearly not used to being in such environment. Ten can see that Taeyong is a shy person when it comes to things that he is not familiar with. He thinks maybe that relates to how the other likes things to be certain.  
  
But not all things are certain. Some things just happen without explanation and Ten firmly believes so. Maybe that's why he is so eager to bring Taeyong to his world - to show him that sometimes, it's okay to not be able to explain things, that it's okay to be confused and just be in awe with how the things unfold in front of you.  
  
Taeyong is still a bit shaken, his eyes wide and wandering around the bustling building and his lips part as though he is in awe with everything he sees but Ten just chuckles lightly and taps on the other's shoulder, "Are you okay?"  
  
Taeyong finally snaps out of his reverie. He takes a deep breath and leans forward slightly to whisper his question to Ten's ear, "You are a model?"  
  
Ten smirks and pulls away slightly, he nods and laughs as Taeyong's face go from questioning to being in mild surprise.  
  
"You never told me!"  
  
Ten just shrugs, his tone playful when he replies, "You never told me you are a professor either but here we are, aren't we? And You don't have to whisper. No one can hear you here, it's so noisy." He pats the man's shoulder. Taeyong has now cowered to himself as though he is shying away from the unusual and overwhelming surroundings.  
  
"That explains it." Taeyong says quietly and if Ten is any further from him, he wouldn't have been able to hear him.  
  
"Explains what?" Ten tilts his head to the side in question, looking at the man straight in the eye with his own widened.  
  
"The beauty."  
  
Ten's widened eyes widens even more, ever so slightly at the answer but he schools his expression and smirks, pulling back his playful self. "Oh, you think I'm beautiful?"  
  
Taeyong's voice is without malice, straightforward and serious when he answers and Ten is taken by surprise by it. He takes a sharp breath when he hears Taeyong's answer, his playfulness now forgotten.  
  
"Yes, you are very beautiful Ten."  
  
Ten has lost the ability to answer anything at that. His sass suddenly seems to be unreachable, his humor unresponsive and the only recourse he can ever pull from himself is the now rapid pinking of his face and the slightly heating of his body.  
  
He is blushing so hard at the straightforward answer. He opens his mouth to say something, anything to avoid making the moment awkward as Taeyong just looks at him with innocent eyes.  
  
He knows he's got the looks but there's always something with no nonsense, spur of a moment compliments that has Ten blushing so hard. He can feel the heat creeping to his neck and he just knows he is getting visibly pink, despite the layers of makeup, under the gaze of the man in front of him.  
  
" _Oi oi oi_."  
  
This might be the first Ten has ever welcomed Lucas' annoying ass. He releases the breath he didn't notice he was holding and swiftly turns to the source of the sound. His smile is fake and with Lucas' expression, Ten knows the man can see through it. Despite that, Ten still smiles - exceptionally sweet and wide, "Hi Lucas!" His voice is a chirp - high in pitch and overly lively.  
  
The man looks at him, raising both of his eyebrows, clearly surprised with Ten's reaction. After all, Ten has never given a good reaction whenever he bothers him. But Lucas' eyes slide to the side, noticing the man in front of Ten. "Oh?"  
  
Lucas' voice is full of intrigue. He is questioning and teasing at the same time with just the one syllable he has uttered. He sweeps his eyes back to Ten, raising an eyebrow and reiterating his question (teasing), " _Oh?"_  
  
Ten's face is still plastered with the overly wide smile and when Lucas nudges him, he remembers what he is supposed to do. "Oh. Lucas, this is Taeyong. Taeyong, Lucas, my friend."  
  
Ten watches the two briefly shake their hands as Taeyong smiles shyly to the man and Lucas responds with his wide smile, his straight pearly white teeth showing. When they break contact though, Lucas suddenly clasps on Taeyong's shoulder, surprising the latter male, and hugs him tight for a brief moment.  
  
"And... That is how you greet friends," Lucas winks at the man after releasing him, chuckling after seeing Taeyong's wide eyes.  
  
Ten can do nothing but blush at the side as he explains Lucas' actions, "Lucas is just hyperactive, sorry."  
  
"I'm not!" Lucas pouts but Ten just pats his shoulder and smiles. "I just treat him as how I treat you. He is your friend after all, and so he is mine too."  
  
Lucas turns to Taeyong to whisper but Ten still hears his words, not that he is trying his best to conceal them either, "This is the first time Ten-hyung has ever brought anyone to work so you must be spe-"  
  
"Okaaaaay, Lucas. I think Mr. Kim is already calling for you!" Ten interrupts abruptly before the man can say anything else.  
  
"Oh shit."  
  
Ten chuckles nervously when Lucas scurries away from them into the mess of flashing lights and chaos somewhere else in the building. He apologizes when he looks at Taeyong again, "I'm sorry. My friends can be really hyperactive. And he's just a quarter of them, really. But Lucas is a gentle and sensitive person, I promise you."  
  
Taeyong just laughs at Ten's justifications, "You don't have to worry about it. He seems like a good person. And don't worry, I'll make sure to behave well so I don't ruin your reputation. I'm your first guest after all." Taeyong just smiles as if he hasn't made Ten blush who just opted to rolling his eyes at his teasing. He just turns to enter into Ten's holding room, leaving the man at the door smirking.  
  
Taeyong later meets the rest of the gang. As expected, the news of Ten's guest has spread around the building - not that there are a lot of people present but the stares definitely irk Ten. He holds his ground for Taeyong. And even when his very own friends, especially Johnny, sends knowing stares his way, he acts as though he doesn't see them.  
  
"It's seriously awesome how you're a Science professor," Johnny comments, looking at Taeyong who is now seated in one of the recliner chairs in the room. He now takes monopoly over the sofa in Ten's room. He, along with Ten's other friends - Winwin and Jungwoo, has barged in the room a short while after Lucas has left the two previously. Word sure does spread fast in this building. Ten can just roll his eyes when they pushed him aside just a few moments earlier.  
  
Taeyong chuckles at the comment. He throws a brief glance to Ten, who is sitting near the door, as if teasing Ten with his distaste for the subject matter. "It's not something grand like what you guys do."  
  
"Nonsense." Winwin flaps his hand in front of his face, refusing to accept Taeyong's humble response. He is seated on one of the fold-able chairs beside the mirror in the corner. "You touch lives. _That_  is grand. It's a big deal."  
  
Taeyong smiles warmly at that. His voice is sheepish when he speaks, "When you put it like that..." he giggles and throws a glance again at Ten, "Thank you."  
  
"Also, hyung, you are a Science professor! You must be good at maths." Jungwoo speaks excitedly from Taeyong's side. He is seated on the counter in front of the mirrors as he specifically cleaned that part to sit on just so he can be closer to Ten's guest despite the elder's warning looks.  
  
Taeyong scratches the back of his neck, smiling. He has been the center of attention in the room and Ten knows how his friends, albeit toned down, still seem to be really inquisitive. With Taeyong's shy nature, Ten is surprised he is holding himself fine with all o his friends' questions and comments. He will just have to make some excuse for his friends' actions later.  
  
"I won't put it that way but I'm fine with Physics and Chemistry."  
  
Ten's eyes roll, his comment is a grumble and he didn't intend his friends, Taeyong included, to hear it but they do, "As if those are easy."  
  
Johnny laughs loudly at this, looking at Ten. He points at Ten as he speaks to Taeyong, "He is _bad_  at those subjects. He has complaints."  
  
"Oh, I know he has." Taeyong smirks at Ten but shifts his gaze to Winwin shortly as the younger asks him something Ten's mind simply could not decipher. Ten does the same after meeting his eyes but unluckily, he meets eyes with Johnny who looks at him teasingly, a playful smirk playing on his lips. He wiggles his eyebrows but Ten just rolls his eyes at him which makes the elder laugh yet again.  
  
His friends and Taeyong are still in the midst of their conversation about some sort of math - something Ten decides his mind definitely couldn't comprehend even if he tries to when he gets summoned for his shoot. He has been dressed into a denim pants held by a green belt - a cap slinging from one of the belt loops in front, white long sleeved shirt with round turquoise neckline over a white undershirt, and a white jacket with two pins decorating the collar fold. He is made to hold a branch of some plant which leaves have already dried off, probably because of the building temperature. A dried stem of rose was inserted into the pocket of his jacket to give color and accent to the white of his coat.  
  
Ten slowly gets ready as he schools his expression. The photographer has told him that the concept of today's shoot is _'melancholy amidst hope'_ and so the use of plain and rather dull colors.  
  
Ten starts to school not just his expressions but also his internal thoughts with his eyes closed. He draws all memories of regrets and sadness he could muster to draw and let them influence the chaos in his mind. His mind settles to the emotion - an emotion bordering between sadness and hope, calm and hopeful but still melancholic. When he opens his eyes, they give off a different look.  
  
His eyes catch sight of Taeyong and his friends on the side. His friends are whispering among themselves and then they look intently at him as if they are watching another person other than Ten. He doesn't pay them mind.  
  
In this state, he cares very little of everything else but the camera and himself. He is taking on a persona. And he intends to deliver such persona through the lens.  
  
He stands at the center, the white cloth beneath his feet is a mess and the white backdrop reflects his internal chaos. He is bordering on two emotions - a process and state he simply couldn't explain no matter how he tries. But he feels them. He lets them emanate from his body - with his distant look, the way he stands and how he loosely holds the branch of plant hanging from his hand.  
  
He stands there with no thoughts, simply waiting for the sound of the camera shutter to signal him to move. When it does, he moves slightly with the same faraway look in his downcast eyes.  
  
He is an embodiment of melancholy. The soft colors of his clothes complement his facial expressions. His face shows his muted thoughts. His body and actions portray the feelings he has settled into. He is simply taken over by his employed persona and he lets it be until the shoot ends.  
  
After a few more shots, the photographer raises his hand and shouts, "Excellent Ten! Well done! We'll examine your photos and see if we have to take more. Though I think that we don't need to, really."  
  
Ten snaps out of his persona, bowing ninety degrees to the photographer as he says loudly, "Thank you, Mr. Kim!" He turns and bows to all the other staff around who assisted him in his shoot, saying his thanks to them as well.  
  
He portrays his concept well and the photographer agrees to this very much. After just a handful of takes, he examines the photos and proudly announces, "I'll take these all! You really are spectacular, Ten!"  
  
Ten just smiles, says his thanks yet again and heads to his holding room where he is met with a shocked Taeyong, "How did you do that?"  
  
Ten blinks once, twice... many times. "Did what?"  
  
" _That_. You seem like a different person there." Taeyong looks surprised, to say the least, and his eyes glint of something like a newfound admiration for Ten. Ten just accepts this, smirking in success to finally being able to show to the other man something that is uncertain. Something that even his science wouldn't be able to explain.  
  
"Oh." Ten pauses, after his response. He chuckles lightly and shrugs, "I don't know, Taeyong. It just happens. I just do it somehow."  
  
Taeyong's eyes blinks a couple of times before Ten speaks again, "Something uncertain, yeah?"  
  
Taeyong just stares at him and nods, "You are uncertain, Ten."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sound track:  
> [GIVE A LISTEN](https://youtu.be/f74iUVXF_cM)  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. I feel like it was a bit hurried :( I just had to sneak a few minutes for myself every now and then to write this and it was a struggle >.< But I hope this is still okay.  
> Thank you for reading up to here.  
> Please tell me what you think about this chapter! I would love to hear from you.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this update came so long. Life happened >.<  
> Yet again, I'm not satisfied with this but I hope you still like it! Enjoy~

Ten isn't sure why he is doing this.

A bag in hand, another slinging from his shoulder, and a bucket hat fits snugly on his head as he walks under the gentle sun shining high in the sky. The summer breeze is cool and Ten's unbuttoned yellow short-sleeved polo shirt dances about against his torso. His striped blue and orange T-shirt lets the air in so despite the heat from the bags and with how heavy they are, Ten manages.

He enters the cafe and places the bags on the table in favor of fishing out his phone from his pocket. The dial is taking time and it's seriously one of the things that irk Ten but he holds, staying in line as the dial tone chimes against his ear. Two more rings and finally, Ten hears something from the other side of the phone.

"Ten?" mild surprise is evident on the voice from the phone speaker.

"Hi." Ten's voice comes out sheepish and he purses his lips, embarrassed on his own. Suddenly, this whole ordeal is all too embarrassing. Why is he doing this again?

"Hi. Are you okay? What happened?" Ten can sense the worry. After all, Ten rarely calls.

After all, Ten rarely even does stuff like this, if not, none at all. He wants to curl.

"Oh, nothing happened! It's just that... Uhm..." Ten stutters on the phone, all too eager to prolong the actual coming clean on why he even marched up to where he is now.

He has been acting weird, he knows. But Ten can lose grip on things sometimes. And he argues that this is one of those times.

"Hmm...? Tell me." the voice is a soft prodding, a mild demand. And Ten mayhaps be unraveling at that.

_Ugh._

"I'm... uh... I'm kind of around your workplace right now?" Ten speaks the sentence very softly through the phone and he closes his eyes as if to hide the pink on his cheeks. As if that does something. It does not.

There's a pause for a few moments before Ten hears a gasp. "You're what?!"

"Yes... Please come." Ten shoots the request to the air as he waits through the shuffling noises from the other side of the call. For a few moments, he falters and asks, "Or are you busy?"

"Oh. No. It's my lunch break. Just planning to work through it, but I'll come to you. Wait for a few for me, okay?"

Ten isn't able to complain at that as the line dies and he is left to wait until the other comes.

\---

Ten raises his hand to wave. The man has only taken five minutes to get to the cafe and Ten hasn't fully readied himself to face him yet after the slight embarrassment he felt from the phone call earlier. But he waves and calls for the other.

"Hi," he greets sheepishly once the other is close enough to his chosen table.

The man flashes him a smile, "Hello. You're here." He settles across him. His white dress shirt is sticking to his chest, possibly because of the sweat there which is very likely to be have been caused by him hurrying to the cafe.

Ten refuses to hold himself responsible for that.

"I am." Ten smiles. He waits for a question from the other but he gets none. So he goes on ahead to apologize, voice nervous as he vomits the words hurriedly, "I'm sorry I came unannounced, Taeyong."

Taeyong just chuckles at the apology, a dismissive hand waving off his apology. "Don't worry about it. Is there something wrong?"

"Not really. There would be though, if you don't eat these." He pushes the bags towards the other man, smiling sheepishly yet again.

Taeyong's eyes widen at the two bags. "Eat? Wait, you brought me food?"

Ten hums and smiles, not quite sure what to make of Taeyong's reaction. But he accepts it. "Mhm, you can share them with your colleagues."

"You're not eating it with me?"

It's Ten's eyes turn to widen. Does it look like he's trying to eat with Taeyong? Because he certainly isn't thinking about that. He just thinks of bringing Taeyong lunch when he is cooking the food earlier. Nothing but a kind gesture.

A gesture he is doing for the first time.

To a friend.

That sounds weird.

"Uh- I cooked that for you though. I made extra fo-"

Taeyong's mild surprise is evident in his face, "You cooked these?"

Ten bites his lip before nodding. He isn't the best cook, nor is he the most experienced. In fact, he rarely holds any kitchen utensils as he prefers eating out than going through all the hassle of cooking for himself. But in doing what he has done, he can only hope for the best that the food is edible and somehow tasty (it did for him but one can never know). After all, he added a twist that could possibly be unique for Taeyong's taste.

"Now, I can't let you not eat these with me." Taeyong stands abruptly from his seat. He grabs the bag and cocks his head to the side, "Come, let's eat these in the university."

It's an invitation for Ten to see more of Taeyong's world. And before he knows it, he's on his feet tailing the other out of the cafe.

\---

Ten enters a room after Taeyong. He sees cubicles and desks everywhere - stacks of papers and desk computers sit atop each of them. It must have really been a busy day in school.

"It's quite messy in here. Everyone has been busy since the exams are just around the corner."

Ten feels guiltier than he has been. He is successfully wasting Taeyong's time, especially now that he's really busy.

"Taeyong, you don't have to-" Ten tries to reason out, get himself out so Taeyong can enjoy his lunch in peace and get back to work as soon as he can.

"Hmm?" Taeyong looks back at him, question in his eyes.

"You can just enjoy the food with your colleagues. I'll just-"

"No. I'll eat it with you." Taeyong drops the response softly, eyes showing a no-nonsense look. Ten stares at the orbs for a few moments before sighing. He nods in return.

Taeyong continues to lead Ten to the back of the room where Ten guesses is the faculty pantry. They catch some eyes of the other professors as they walk but Taeyong pays them no mind. Ten can almost hear them gossip the second he gets past them but he blocks them out. It's not like his workplace is any better but he figures it does feel weird being in this place. Taeyong must have been feeling anxious the last time he came to Ten's workplace. Because Ten certainly is at the moment.

Why has he agreed to this again?

\---

"These are Thai-inspired Korean food?" Ten can see Taeyong's eyes wide with surprise and delight. And it warms him. Just the thought of being the reason for that warms him and so he smiles to himself.

He nods his head curtly and looks at Taeyong, "I hope it still tastes good though. Not as good as my mom's but I tried."

Ten is smiling apologetically when Taeyong lightly hits his arm, "Oh shut up.  I’m sure it is good. It already looks appetizing."

Taeyong is already removing the wrap of his chopsticks when the door to the pantry suddenly opens to a man, eyes widening as they land on the two men on the table then on the food. Ten hastily stands to bow, greeting the man who he is sure is Taeyong's colleague.

"Yuta. This is Ten. Ten, this is my colleague and friend, Yuta." Taeyong introduces the two to each other without even moving an inch from his seat, his eyes fixed on the containers laid out in front of him, hands still busy with preparing utensils and plates.

Ten bows yet again, greeting for the second time. "Hello, good morning. Do you want to join us, Yuta-ssi?"

Ten sees Yuta hesitate, bringing his eyes between him, Taeyong, and the food. Ten looks at him and smiles warmly, "Come on. I've prepared enough."

Yuta bites his lips, clearly weighing his choices - what the other choice than eating with them is, Ten isn't sure. But he smiles when the man relents to his offer, finally approaching them. Yuta sits in front of them, eyes still going back and forth between him and Taeyong. It makes Ten anxious, really conscious too but he pays it little mind.

He helps Taeyong open the other containers, revealing portions of soup and kimbap made with Thai fried rice. The eyes of the two colleagues widen even more after seeing that he has cooked enough for at least three to four people.

"Uhm, Ten-ssi" Yuta begins to speak but he gets cut by Ten fast, the latter eager to at least drop some of the formality.

"Call me Ten, please."

Yuta nods and continues, "-Ten. Are you sure I can join you two? You've brought these to eat with Taeyong after all."

Ten dismisses the worry with a wave of his hand, "Oh, don't worry about it. In the first place, I didn't even plan to eat it with him. I cooked this for him to share with you and the others."

Ten sneaks a glance to Taeyong and he sees the man looking somewhere else - eyes on anywhere but him. The man coughs and clears his throat and Ten can tell that he's faking it. He just smirks at the reaction.

Yuta's voice is laced with surprise, "Oh really?"

"Yes!" Ten smiles his signature eye-smile.

"Ten?" Yuta hangs his name in the air, as if awaiting for Ten to acknowledge him. Something Ten gladly does.

"Yes?" His brows raise in acknowledgement and question. The nervousness he feels earlier as he crosses the whole faculty room to the pantry has finally dissipated and is now replaced with endearment given that they are alone in the pantry.

The outside room is awfully quiet. But maybe the walls are just too thick. Ten likes to believe so. Or else, he will be too fidgety just thinking about being center of gossips all of a sudden. He hasn't even prepared for such outcome. He has just planned to deliver the food after all. He pushes the thought to the back of his mind as he awaits for Yuta's response and when he hears it, he guffaws.

"I love you already!" Yuta bellows out to the pantry and stands swiftly, hands flailing in front of him, motioning to grab and hug Ten.

Ten laughs loudly at the sudden confession. But Yuta sits down with one call of his name, "Yuta." Taeyong's voice is low but audible enough for Yuta to sit down immediately. The poor man bites on his lower lip as he glances to Taeyong.

But then the colleague returns his eyes on Ten and smiles as he leans forward, whisper-shouting to Ten - clearly no intent on his part on keeping what he has to say a secret from Taeyong, "I'd love you more if you come more often!" Ten yet again laughs loudly at the man and all the more when Taeyong reaches over, hitting the man's forehead with the back of the spoon.

Yuta pulls swiftly, rubbing the sore spot with fast hands. He glares at Taeyong to which the latter male only ignores. Ten swears if he doesn't know these two are professors or some sort, he will never think they are one with how they are acting in front of him.

Taeyong turns to Ten and goes to apologize, "I'm sorry about him. He's just too hyper like that. A little gullible too but he's a good person I-"

"What are you talking about? I like Yuta. I feel like we'd be very good friends." Ten bumps his fist to Yuta's awaiting one midway the table. He smirks at the man before turning to Taeyong, "and besides, you just don't know but I very much relate to Yuta as you have described him."

"Good, come back here often so I can officially change friends now." Yuta clasps Ten's hand and shakes it, the two laughing as Taeyong just rolls his eyes.

"Ten's friends want me so I'm not all defeated here, am I?"

It's Ten's turn to roll his eyes. Before Ten can pull out an alibi for it, Yuta beats him to talking. "You met Ten's friends already?" Yuta's eyes are wide. He's clearly just hearing this information today.

It amuses Ten to see Taeyong's eyes widen as well, his mind whirring with excuses, for sure. As Taeyong couldn't respond, Ten does it for him. All with a smirk on his face. "He did. He came to one of my shoots and he met them there. They were fawning over him." Ten ends the statement with yet again, another roll of his eyes. And he loves the reaction he gets from Yuta.

The man cringes so hard, using his voice clearly reserved for teasing as his expression match the sarcastic tone, " _Fawning_? That's-"

"Yuta hyung, is it true what they're telling about Taeyong bri-" The man at the door freezes, his question is left hanging as his eyes go so wide as they land on Ten, then they sweep to Taeyong then to Yuta.

The man on the door hurriedly shuts his mouth just as another man enters the pantry. The new person's eyes widen as well as it sweeps the room and he looks at his companion, voice a low timbre. "You said something dumb again, didn't you?"

Ten looks over at Taeyong, only to see the man lowering his head, hand over his eyes as if embarrassed. "Ten, meet the other two quarters of my idiot crowd, my colleagues, Jaehyun and Doyoung."

Ten hurriedly stands and folds his body into half, bowing to the tall people in the entrance way. "Hi. My name is Ten. Nice to meet you both."

The other two bows in return, the previously loud one bowing hurriedly as if in apologies. The last one to speak pushes his way forward, pushing past the other and into the room. He places his large notebook and small bag on the table as he eyes the food in front of the observing crowd.

"What's up? Is there a celebration?"

Ten smiles small as he scratches his nape, already beginning his explanation when Taeyong cuts him. "Oh. Ah, sorry. I brou-"

"We were just eating lunch with Ten." Taeyong's voice is dismissive, clearly annoyed that the crowd has now grown bigger. Ten is just amused.

The man raises an eyebrow, eyes sweeping to Ten and stays there to stare for a couple of seconds, as though scrutinizing the model. It seems like Taeyong hasn't mentioned of Ten to his friends yet that their expressions, aside from Yuta who has previously conversed merrily with Ten, show that they are confused.

"You never told us of _Ten_ , Taeyong." The man's small smile show mischief. He offers his hand to Ten as he speaks again, "Hi, I'm Doyoung. Can we join you, Ten?"

Ten's eyes widen. The man is straightforward. Ten can take that. He smiles and takes the hand, shaking it. "Sure, Doyoung-ssi. Please take a seat." He looks over to the man still in the entrance and smiles at him too, "You too, Jaehyun-ssi?"

The man bows again and takes his seat beside Doyoung. Ten gives the two plates and utensils, Taeyong helping him as he does so. Just as Ten takes his seat again, Doyoung leans on the table, mischievous smile still on his lips. "Sooooo... Who is Ten?"

Doyoung's eyes jump from Ten and Taeyong then back, waiting for an answer. Ten doesn't get to formulate one though as Taeyong speaks for the both of them, answering his friend. "He's a friend I met in a bar. We've become good friends."

Jaehyun makes a sound to the side, probably piecing information together and understanding. "Is this during... You know?"

Taeyong sighs. "Yes, so please stop interrogating now."

Yuta laughs at the side as they see Doyoung lean towards Ten, "But you've never told us about Ten. You've known each other for what? A few months now? We're the _bestest_ of friends and you haven't told us? Even just me, at least?" Doyoung sounds prodding. Nagging, yes but not annoying. Ten guesses that's his charm.

Taeyong rolls his eyes. "I was gonna tell you. It's just that Ten suddenly came today and now here we are."

Ten can't stop his face from pinking at the exchange. It's his fault these friends are now suddenly bickering. He should have asked permission first before coming. Ugh, now he's done it. He leans to his side, closer to Taeyong and apologetically whispers to his ear, "I'm sorry."

Ten can't stop the small pout on his lips and he can tell that even though he has whispered the apology, the others have heard it as they just watch him and Taeyong talk hushed.

"No no no. Ten, it's okay. I appreciate it. I appreciate these," Taeyong sticks his arm out and over the food, "Thank you. It's my idiot friends who are the problem-"

Doyoung speaks suddenly, voice laced with apologetic tone, "Ten, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

Ten tries to remedy the tension arising in the room. "No no. You didn't. It's just that I actually really didn't tell Taeyong I'd come. So this is quite a surprise. I didn't even plan to stay but he insisted."

The three colleagues eyes dart back to Taeyong, knowing and teasing but Taeyong just rolls his eyes. Ten laughs at the four, "But please, eat some of these," Ten pushes the containers to the newcomers, "I can't guarantee that they're good but I gave it to Taeyong for him to share it with you so I wish they are."

The newcomers each take some of the food to eat and nod their heads after tasting them. "This is really nice. I like the twist you put in here." Jaehyun compliments as he smiles at Ten, taking another bite of the kimbap.

"These two cook really good so if you get a compliment from them, it's a big deal." Yuta comments fondly with a wink and it fuels Ten's smile. The model smiles wide with relief and he looks at Taeyong who mirrors the wide grin on his face.

 

"I handle Physical Education," Yuta shares, puffing his chest as if to prove a point.

Ten chuckles at the action and just looks at Yuta, "You do look like someone who teaches P.E."

"Because my body is great?" Yuta asks playfully.

"I can't really tell for now, but I believe so. And you look athletic."

Yuta sticks a hand to Ten and Ten accepts the fist bump with a chuckle. "You can come anytime and I'll treat you. Out of this crowd, you're my favorite."

Everyone just chuckles around the table. The containers has now long been emptied and the conversation lengthy. Ten has found out that all of them are professors and instructors, one way or another. If Ten's friends meet this lot, they would be in awe.

"You teach English, Jaehyun-ssi?" Ten asks the man directly in front of him. He has found out that Jaehyun is also younger than him. Winwin would be glad to find someone his age if they meet. And probably Johnny too.

"Please, just call me Jaehyun. And yes. I lived in America for four years and decided I would put my English to good use."

Ten hums and nods in understanding. He looks at Doyoung and asks, "And you, Doyoung-ssi?" Ten has found out that the man is the same year of birth as him and even of the same month! They are just days apart. But along this, he also learned that their personalities differ. He does seem like Taeyong's crowd though.

"I handle Science."

"Oh!" Ten's eyes widen and he looks at Taeyong. But even before Taeyong can speak, Doyoung beats him to it.

"Don't worry. I'm better than him in Sciences."

Ten chuckles as he sees Taeyong rolls his eyes, "Whatever, the kids prefer me anyway."

Ten laughs along with Yuta and Jaehyun, the two assuring him that this is a regular occurrence. Apparently, the two are like dog and cat and they bicker every time they spend more than a few minutes together. They're very good friends though so there's nothing to worry. Or so Jaehyun says.  


The fun in the pantry gets disturbed by a sudden blare of ringtone. Ten startles and fidgets to the vibrating phone in his pocket and hurriedly pulls the phone out of his pants. He sees the caller ID of his manager and figures it must be urgent as he specifically told him to not disturb him today unless it is important. Ten leans towards his side, closer to Taeyong who also leans in to Ten. He whispers a quick excuse, "It's my manager. I'll have to take this."

Taeyong nods his head to Ten and smiles, signalling him to take the call. Ten faces the rest of Taeyong's colleagues and excuses himself from them as well, "I'll have to take this call, sorry."

"Don't be! Go on, take it." Doyoung hurriedly answers.

Ten rises from his seat and goes to one corner in the room. He drags his finger on his phone's screen and brings it to his ear. He speaks in a hushed voice as he hears the soft chatters behind him.

"Hello, hyung?"

 _"Ahh, Ten. I'm sorry I promised you I wouldn't call today and it's your day off too. But something urgent came up."_ Ten's manager's voice sounds hurried and anxious and it makes Ten concerned.

He replies in a soft and calm voice, "It's okay, hyung. What is it?"

_"The representative from Fendi just called and wanted to meet today. They said they want to meet the models. I'm calling in Lucas too."_

Ten stops the sigh in his mouth. The meeting is supposed to happen two days from now. His schedule is only free today as he is booked with meetings with representatives and shoots for the rest of the week. But really, these people just choose to come and do things their own way and in their own time without thinking about the others. It's annoying how insensitive they can be sometimes.

Ten lets a small sigh escape this time. At the end of the day, Ten still relies on them for work. And so he asks,  "What time is it hyung?"

_"It's at 3PM. Two hours from now. Are you nearby? Can you make it? Do you want me to-"_

"I'll be there."

Ten's manager lets out an audible relieved sigh from the other line. _"Thank you, Ten! I'll see you later, yeah?"_

"Yes, hyung. See you!"

Ten returns to his seat, all eyes on him. He turns to Taeyong and leans on him to talk in a hushed voice and when the other three realized he is trying to talk to the man only, they smoothly tried to converse among themselves too.

Ten's voice is soft when he speaks, "I need to go. I need to report back to the company."

Taeyong's face shows concern as he asks, "Is there anything wrong?"

"No. I just have to report back. Someone from Fendi wants to meet me and Lucas." Ten assures the other which proved to be effective as relief washes over Taeyong's face.

"Hmm... alright. I'll send you out."

"You don't have to. Just help me clear this up." Ten motions to the containers still left open in front of them. Taeyong nods and starts cleaning up, closing and packing the containers again, gathering the utensils and paper plates to throw them.

The other three instructors raise their eyebrows as they watch Taeyong and as if they've had enough of watching, Yuta finally speaks out the question in their minds, "What's happening?"

Ten figures they still have time left for their break. It sucks Ten has to go so soon. He answers the instructor apologetically, "I have to go. I have to report back to my company."

The three nod in understanding and when Taeyong has finally finished packing the containers back into Ten's bags, they stand along the two. Ten bows to them in greeting again, promising to come back again soon to talk and eat food and probably next time, he'll just have to buy take out for all of them.

It's about an hour and a half drive from the university to Ten's company and he needs to get moving soon. Taeyong insists he walk Ten to his car and so Ten relents and lets him do just that. When Ten has finally loaded the bags in his car, he fronts Taeyong to bid farewell to him for the day. Before he can even speak, Taeyong beats him to it.

"Can I come meet you again soon?"

Ten's eyes widen at the straightforward question. He clears his throat in guise of hiding his surprise. He answers gently with a smile, "Of course. You can."

Taeyong asks one more question, "Can I come to see you at work again?"

This too, Ten answers in affirmation, "Yes, Taeyong. You can."

Ten sees Taeyong's figure getting smaller in his rear view mirror as he drives off and away from the university, all along with a small smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sound track:  
> [GIVE A LISTEN](https://youtu.be/sbTnYWyjx-E)  
> This chapter was months in the making and I hope it still turned out okay. Also, I really like the soundtrack for this chapter. Please give it a listen! (AND THE LYRICSSSSSSSSS)  
> Tell me what you think about this! Enjoy~

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any grammatical errors. English is not my first language.  
> Do tell me what you think and feel about this story <3
> 
> TALK TO ME!  
> [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/ElatedFangirl) | [CURIOUS CAT](https://curiouscat.me/elatedfangirl) | [ASK.FM](https://ask.fm/elatedfangirl)


End file.
